The Lion King: Shattered Uncut
by Shayu Wolf
Summary: An uncut rated M version of the T rated fanficion "The Lion King: Shattered". Not all chapters will have a rated M version. Chapters that do will be marked and the M versions will be posted here. M versions will typically contain more content.


This is the MATURE version of the pilot chapter of my first real fanfiction. I'd love some critique, but I'll go ahead and warn you, if you're here for the silent hill and nothing else, LOOK ELSEWHERE, at least for a while. The silent hill content won't be rolling for quite a while and even though it is an important plot device, it defiantly takes a back seat to The Lion King, and my original content.

On one last note before we begin, there is a rated T version of this chapter found at: "The Lion King: Shattered"

-\\-||-ll-||-/-

Through the lunar fields, night flowers bloomed. A special night. Nature showed it's true beauty. Fire flies danced about the pedals of the moonlit flowers. Danced through the tall grass, and flickered their soft lights. Peace had befallen the savannah, an unusual peace, along with it, a strange euphoria hung in the air. Two lions, two as one, sat beneath the old tree. The tree stood alone in the field and in it sat an old baboon; he watched the pair of large cats sitting below. They sat side by side, their backs to the base of the tree; they looked together, out on the field glowing with the blue midnight flowers. The gentle scent of the flowers wafted through the cool night air and touched their noses. The pedals and grass swayed in the soft breeze and produced the only sound to break the tranquil silence.

"It's beautiful isn't 'tit?"

They both turned their heads to look up into the tree where the baboon sat.

"Only happens once every year."

The baboon stood propping himself up with his staff he kept close at hand.

"It is on this night that the spirits come down to walk amongst the flowers."

He rested one hand against the tree in which he stood.

"It is a beautiful, special night. Certainly the last one you'd want to spend alone."

"What about you?"

The honey colored lioness certainly spoke for the both of them, in wondering where the old baboon stood in terms of any sort of intimacy.

"Oh do not worry child, old Rafiki was not always the old tree hermit you know today."

Rafiki chuckled the way he always did in his warm, comforting, seemingly hoarse voice. It certainly showed his age, but he was far biting the dust. The way he swung from the vines and his full hearted laugh certainly showed how much life was still in him.

"When I was a young one, I had de attention of aaall deh' pretty ladies, but that was before even your daddy's daddy's time. To be the Shaman is an honored duty that has been passed down for generations. I am happy to take on such an important duty."

"But did you ever have someone special in particular?"

The young lioness certainly seemed bent on delving into the old baboon's past, but he himself seemed to regard it with little importance.

"Dare' is much I could tell you about my younger days child, but dat' is a story for another time."

The darker black maned lion took a few steps out from the tree in the direction of the glowing fields but paused in his pace to turn his gaze and flick his companion, the lioness, across the side of her head with his tail. He called for her attention.

"Hey."

She turned her head back around to face him.

"Huh?"

"Com'on."

He smiled at her before turning and resuming his pace, walking out towards the field of moonlit flowers. She sprinted at double his pace quickly catching up beside her fellow lion, rubbing up against him before taking a step to the side, letting a small gap form between them.

The monkey watched from his tree as they disappeared into the lush tall grass. The wind blew through the tree carrying with it little bits of leaves and dirt. It blew through the baboon's hair as he looked up and spoke to the sky.

"Yes, yes, you were quite right. I should never have doubted you."

"No you shouldn't have."

A large golden lion with a thick brown mane stepped out from behind the tree and sat just below Rafiki. The monkey's gaze out towards the field was not broken; he did not look below at his visitor as he addressed him.

"Hello Mufasa"

The Lions gaze did not turn towards the monkey either, he too simply gazed out onto the field blooming with the lunar flowers.

"They really are beautiful this year, aren't they Rafiki?"

The old baboon sat and crossed his legs, closing his eyes to meditate.

"They are indeed Mufasa, they are indeed..."

The couple treaded through the tall grass at a brisk pace, exploring their almost alien surroundings. Such beauty was not commonly found in such a bland area. As they passed into a small patch cleared of grass, the lioness stopped in her tracks and sat down in front of one of the blooming flowers.

"Aren't they pretty?"

She leaned over and sniffed the flower, taking in the pleasant fragrance.

"Mhmm."

He stopped and gazed at her until she turned, and her eyes met his. She smiled at him, the same soft smile slowly spreading across his face. Across his left eye was a scar. He was a young lion, naive and full of life, but that scar was the one thing upon him that spoke experience.

"Hey!"

He lowered his head playfully, his face filling with sudden excitement.

"Let's go see if we can find one of those spirits!"

He started off in their previous direction. She giggled at him as he did.

"Kovu, I think those are just legends"

He looked over his shoulder at her and spoke in his stuck up proud tone.

"Awww, what is it? You scared?"

He shot her a smart look leaving her to shake her head.

"No I just-"

He turned, walked back over to her, the smart expression still on his face, lifted a paw and gave her a quick shove.

"Scaredy Cat!"

He quickly turned and broke off into a dash.

"Hey!"

She quickly hopped to her feet and was after him.

"Com'on!"

He shouted back laughing as he sprinted on, she close at his heels laughing as well.

"Com'on Kiara catch me if you can!

The two lions ran on and on in their playful game through the grassy fields. Their innocent laughs showed the children in them to still be well and alive, even as they were growing up to be a fine king, and a fine queen. Their little game of tag carried them farther and farther away from the large tree from which they had departed. They ran on underneath the stars, shining bright symbols of the afterlife watching over them in their playful pursuit. The two ran on carefree. They ran on until Kovu reached the top of a shallow cliff and stopped. He quickly turned around to try and stop his charging mate, but it was too late and he ended up catching Kiara with his forelegs as she collided with him, sending the two of them tumbling, and laughing down the large, however shallow cliff side. The two landed with Kovu on his back and Kiara standing proudly on top of him with her paws against his chest.

"Not bad! You pinned me."

She shot him the same proud look that he usually showed her in such times of triumph. Kovu however wasn't contempt to be showed up in such a way, he smirked at her.

"Well now if you could just be a little quieter than a charging rhino maybe you could-"

His retort was turned to a throaty jumble as she pressed a paw against the front of his neck. A little smirk of amusement still hung on her face.

"Can't you just let me have that? I thought you were proud of me."

He pried her paw away from his throat with his forepaws.

"I'm, sorry"

His voice and expression were hinted with a bit of shame as he managed to spit it out.

"I am"

He smiled again and carefully rolled her off of him before standing back to his feet. She pressed her chest against his as he stood, hugging him.

"Do you think we should go back? We're pretty far out here."

"We'll be fine, and if danger comes near"

He gave her his look once again, that prideful smirk, the prideful voice.

"I'll keep you safe"

She giggled at him.

"You really think you're tough huh?"

"Uh... Yeah!"

He smiled at her as she laughed a bit more at the cocky look in his eyes. She knew that he would throw himself in the face of any danger to protect her.

"Alright tough guy"

She turned and brushed up next to him.

"Take me home"

He fixed his gaze on her as she walked right up next to him.

"Ok, come on, let's see if we can find a way around this cliff"

They were soon off in a much calmer stroll, it was certainly so in comparison to their previous mad dash across the grasslands. As they walked close to one another, they were silent. There wasn't a need for words, they were unified. They were sure that they were as close as they could possibly be. After a good while, the two lions came across a rise in the land that led them up around the cliff. As they climbed around the ridge the two of them spotted an unfamiliar lioness sitting at the edge of the drop off. She looked quite pale to Kiara, if it was not only the moonlight reflecting off her fur. The lioness had also caught Kovu's attention as well and after a mutual glance between the two of them, they approached the lioness. Kiara snuck a glance down at her own fur in the moonlight for comparison, looking back up before Kovu could notice. The lioness was indeed pale. Kovu himself made a slight effort to make a bit of noise, planting his feet heavily and stepping on dead grass, as he approached the lioness so as not to take her by surprise or scare her. Her gaze remained fixed out over the land until the two of them were right upon her.

"Hello"

Kiara's voice broke the lioness's gaze, and grasped her attention. The lioness twisted her head around to see the two of them before turning to wholly face them.

"Oh hello, young ones."

Kovu raised a brow realizing he didn't recognize the lioness. Kiara had lived with the main pride her whole life and was much quicker to recognize it's members, or to recognize someone as foreign. Kovu however had only been with the main pride for a number of months, and was a tad slow at recognition. Kiara was, perhaps, also a bit more of a people person than Kovu was. Kovu was cautious, not recognizing the lioness as a member of the pride. He took a moment to confirm his suspicion.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I am not"

A trace of worry crossed her face.

"I do not wish to intrude upon your territory. I like to come here every year to watch the flowers bloom"

It put Kovu at a bit of ease knowing the supposed intentions of the lioness. Kiara hadn't been worried in the first place. She was more trusting of outsiders thanks to her experience with Kovu, back when he was an outsider.

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

Kiara spoke gently to the lioness trying to make her feel comfortable around the two of them. She took another moment to gaze out over the cliff onto the field of flowers expanding to the horizon, just as the lioness had been doing.

"Are you, a rouge?"

Kovu was a bit cold in his questions but his intensions were to make sure the lioness, or her own pride, would not cause any harm to the pride he had now come to be happily a part of. The lioness giggled to herself.

"Well yes and no dear, I am here by myself, but I do have quite a large family, and I couldn't tell you whether or not some of them may have had the same idea as me."

Concern crept back into Kovu's expression and voice, Kiara began to worry herself that Kovu might do something rash.

"So there are more of you then?"

The lioness gave him a small smile trying to take him off edge.

"I am not really sure dear, I really don't know, but we mean no harm, and we will be gone by the morning"

Just as the tension was building, a firefly flew by and landed on Kovu's nose. His eyes were quickly drawn to the flickering light. Kiara then caught him by surprise, tackling him by the nose.

"Got him!"

The firefly quickly took off and flew away as Kiara collided with Kovu, causing him to fall over backwards. Kovu hit the ground with a vocalized "Oomph!," Kiara once again on top of him, this time with a small frown on her face.

"I didn't get him"

Kovu smiled sarcastically before rolling her off the top of him, her frown deepening as she hit the ground.

"You're just mad because I used to not be able to pin you"

Kovu rolled his eyes.

"You're blowing my ego way out of proportion."

The lioness spoke drawing their attention back to her.

"My, you two certainly seem lively, are you together?"

"Well…I mean… yeah"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

The two of them replied simultaneously, Kiara being more direct and curious to the nature of the lioness's question. Kovu however was somewhat reluctant to share personal matters with someone so foreign. Despite how passively cold Kovu was behaving towards her the lioness retained her friendly smile.

"I can tell by your behavior dear. The behavior of both of you"

Kovu's disposition soured ever further. It was discomforting to him that she was able to read the two of them so well.

The lioness's gaze shifted to Kovu, she had obviously noticed the small change in his expression. She looked him straight into the eyes, and seemed to test him further, as her innocent smile turned to more of a grin.

"Can I also guess that you are the royal airs to the Pridelands?"

"How do you know-"

"Kovu"

Kiara cut him off. His voice was quite harsh and she feared what he might have said had she not quelled him. The grin faded from the lionesses face.

"How do you know this?"

Kiara was sure to put her question gentler then she suspected her mate would have.

"Call it an old princess's intuition"

"I'm sorry about him"

Kiara's words stung Kovu, but he remained silent, his spite beginning to build.

"Sometimes he just gets-"

"What is your name young one?"

Kiara paused for a moment.

"Kiara"

"Kiara, why do you undermine your mate?"

Kovu's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. Kiara was unsure of what to say.

"Well I…"

She trailed off into silence.

"By silencing him, you patronize him when he is only trying to safeguard you. While he is silent, you have likely upset him."

Kovu was surprised; he had not expected the lioness to take his side. Kiara turned to Kovu and looked to him with apologetic eyes. She caught his frown and new that the lioness was right.

"Many things in life will break you alone, but if you are together you will be invulnerable. You must support one another and stand in unison. Together you will make a wonderful King and Queen. If there is something the two of you do not agree on, then discuss it together, but to undermine one another is most unwise and the two of you may end up pit against one another."

Kovu kept his eyes on the lioness. He was still wary and was unsure of whether or not she was trying to pull something. She certainly seemed sincere but he wasn't going to risk anything with his beloved.

The lioness smiled again, a sincere smile.

"Kovu I know you do not trust me, and I do not blame you. I am an outsider, and I take no insult or grief from your distrust. I am just glad we have gotten to talk."

He was quiet for a moment, Kiara, who was snuggled up next to him, was as well. She wouldn't interrupt him this time.

"Why is that?"

"It's always wonderful to help the younger generation. I will not burden you much longer. Just remember, there will be great trials ahead of you both, and the only way you will get through them, is together"

The lioness gave them one final smile, and turned to walk away. Kovu at last turned his full attention away from the lioness to look his mate deeply in the eyes. The gaze lasted several moments until something he forgot to ask popped into his head. He looked around and shouted.

"Hey! What's your!"

But where he expected to see the lioness he saw nothing.

"name…"

Only grass and glowing flowers, stretching on and on, all the way to the black horizon. A small flash of light flickered into sight, followed by a low rumble coming from the general direction the lioness had left in. The stars were slowly being blotted out, one by one, by an approaching storm cloud. Another flash of lightning lit up the distant sky.

"I think we should take shelter Kovu."

"Yeah…"

She took a moment, even as the ominous clouds drew ever nearer.

"Is something wrong?"

He seemed dazed starring off into the distance.

"Kovu?"

He snapped from his daze and looked at her.

"Huh? No, I'm fine."

"Come on"

She smiled.

"Let's find shelter before we get drenched"

He took a moment to examine his surroundings, starting off in a steady pace, his mate close behind. He eventually spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face it he saw a small cave beneath a few large rocks. The wind had already begun to pick up.

"There."

He pointed out his finding with his nose. She immediately perked.

"Looks cozy enough. Race ya!"

She gave him a gentle kick in the ribs with her hind leg and took off in a dead sprint for the cave. He smiled and quickly made chase. It didn't take him long to catch up to her, just as she was about to reach the entrance to the cave, he was upon her. He tackled her playfully, sending the two of them tumbling into the cave, this time with Kovu ending up on top. He was filled with excitement, the thunder and lightning hardly phased him as it began raining outside. His eyes met with hers as she looked up at him and they shared another long gaze... But there was something devious in her eyes.

"What's that look?"

She was asking _him_ the question. She must have seen the same thing in his eyes as well.

"Well I... um-"

She slowly leaned up and touched her nose to his as he mumbled, hinting to him, what to do next. Picking up on her cue, he gently pressed his lips against hers, the two of them closing their eyes, kissing passionately. His paws slipped outwards from her chest to the cave floor as he gently came down on top of her, her head dropping to rest softly against the rock. His eyes popped open in surprise as she wrapped her hind legs around his waist.

She was hinting him to mate with her!

His heart began beating fast. He looked to her for further confirmation. Certainly he must have been mistaken, but in her eyes he saw it. He saw her desire, there was no mistake. She wanted to join, and become one. He was nervous, and while it was needless to say he wanted to do the same just as much as she did, he had always considered her innocence to be something that she cherished. The thought of stealing something so precious away from her sickened him, but if she was ready to give it away…

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

His voice was already filling with sexual tension.

"I'm sure"

She was just has nervous as he was, and he could hear it in her voice, but she had given him her answer. He slowly wrapped his forelegs around her neck, before making the move that started the ritual he knew only by instinct. She felt him press his member against her before forcefully slipping inside. She let out a silent gasp. It was a new experience and was quite painful at first, but after several sensual thrusts it soon blossomed into a pleasure stronger than she had ever felt before. They were both shaking ever so slightly out of nervousness. With every slow thrust came a soft moan from the both of them, but there was much more than just a physical element involved in this instinctual ritual, as old as life itself. A fuzzy warm euphoria coursed through each of their veins. Love.

She felt warm and safe with him, even as he thrusted his way in and out of her. Such an event would likely have been traumatic for her had it been anyone else, but she trusted her big hunky Kovu, and because it was him she had merged with, she was able to experience an amazing euphoric pleasure.

He was as gentle with her as he could be, feeling a warm passion building in his chest. He felt as if it was a delicate flower he held gently between his arms, who's true beauty was only for him. He held his delicate flower close as he thrusted into her gently, snuggling his neck against hers.

Kiara let out a long soft moan as her mate began to gain speed. He let out a series of grunts and moans himself as he thrusted his pelvis lustfully. She wrapped her hind legs around his torso, as he slipped his paws out from around her neck pushed himself up off the ground. His eyes were squeezed shut he thrusted faster and faster. It took only a few moments of his quickened pace before she could no longer hold herself back.

"Koovuuu!"

She arched her back and called out his name, reaching her climax. Her call was a glowing motivation nearly sending him over edge. With one more large thrust his eyes burst open, his jaw dropping in a silent gasp. As he nearly buckled over, she quickly leaned up and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. With their kiss he reached his peak, shuttering uncontrollably. As he fell limp, giving way to his climax, she eased their heads down to the cave floor.

They held their kiss for several moments, expressing the cocktail of strong emotions that coursed through them, the strongest of which, love, the strong love that had held them together through all their hardships and ordeals; the love that had never given way despite the wills of others. When their kiss finally broke, Kovu's head fell back over her shoulder. They were both exhausted, breathing heavily. As he regained himself, Kovu wrapped his forelegs back around his mate's neck, and hugged her close. Along with natural hormones the warmth between their chests settled her anxiety. The euphoric afterglow filled Kiara with ecstasy. She had decided rebelliously that she did not care what her father thought; it was none of his business. The bonding between she and Kovu had grown ever stronger throughout this new experience. Her trust in him now felt absolute. Kovu felt as if one great final barrier between the two of them had been lifted. They were now _truly_ as close as they could be to one another.

"I love you"

He spoke first, his jaw resting on the floor of the cave.

"I love you too Kovu, more than anything else in the world."

He could tell she was on brink of crying as he rolled himself off the top of her and landed on his back. Looking back with a warm dopey smile on his face, he found her soft gaze fixed on him. He rolled back onto his stomach without breaking eye contact with her, or losing his smile.

"Goodnight my love."

He nuzzled her gently and lovingly, and then laid his head down preparing to sleep. Kiara rolled over back onto her stomach and got right up next to Kovu, snuggling up against him before resting her head on her paws.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

-/-||-ll-||-\\-

I certainly hope you have enjoyed!

Please critique! Constructively!

-Shayu


End file.
